


Blurred Memories(darksparrow)

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Apparitionshipping, Darkrebelshipping - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinda Dark, M/M, sparrowshipping, trashbagshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya's having a hard time telling his own memories, thoughts and feelings apart from Yuto's. And being around Shun doesn't help matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Memories(darksparrow)

**Author's Note:**

> Some kind of awkward mush up of Darkrebelshipping and Sparrowshipping that I affectionately called 'darksparrowshipping' while writing.  
> Apparently its actually called Apparitionshipping though. Huh. 
> 
>  
> 
> If the warning above didn't give it away, implied sex is, implied.

A battlefield confession, feelings laid bare amidst the chaos of war.

‘ _Because we may never get another chance_ ’

‘ _Because I love you_ ’

Lips on lips, hands running through hair and grabbing jacket collars. Slipping away in the dark and silence for a few moments of shared passion.

 

Yuya shuddered as he took in the cool night air, gazing up at Heartland’s dark, starless sky. He searched his memory, Yuto’s memory he quickly reminded himself, to try and recall what the sky had looked like before the war. But nothing came to him.

 

More and more it seemed as if Yuto’s memories were beginning to blur with his own and bleed though into them. There were moments he’d forget himself, and the memories were all his, Yuya’s and Yuto’s both. Moments when he found himself speaking as Yuto without realizing it or speaking as Yuya, or maybe he was speaking as both at the same time, he wasn’t really sure any more.

And it wasn’t just memories either, but emotions and feelings that kept blurring together and he found himself having a difficult time deciphering whose were whose. Especially when it came to people.

And some of the memories, the experiences, it felt like he was intruding on them, like he wasn’t meant to be seeing or experiencing, especially the ones involving Shun, both on and off of the battlefield.

These weren’t his memories, he told himself over and over, and yet they were familiar to him. They weren’t his but they were all at the same time. He could still recall all the sensations associated with them, from every gentle touch of hands on his and lips seeking his out in the dark, to the smell of ash and sweat filling his nose, to the heavy pounding of his heart and warmth of bare skin as it brushed over his.

Those moments of blurred memories and senses never lasted long, but the fallout, where he found himself trying to sift through the memories, to remember which belonged to him and which didn’t, that never stopped. In fact it only seemed to get worse as the days dragged on.

 

“Are you alright?” a gentle hand came down on his shoulder, pulling him out of his jumble of thoughts.

“Ah, yeah I’m fine, Shun,” he said, turning to look up at him and offer a reassuring smile.

A startled look crossed Shun’s face as their eyes met. “Yuto?”

 

Shun hated it, hated being stuck with the Yuto that wasn’t Yuto. It wasn’t Yuya’s fault that he wore the same face as the one that held his heart and affections, and he didn’t hate Yuya either, how could he, he’d done nothing wrong. He just hated his situation.

But there were times Shun would forget that he wasn’t Yuto, times when he would act or speak like Yuto. It didn’t help that Yuya had started referring to Yuto as ‘another me’, as if they were the same person, even though they weren’t. Or that his eyes sometimes flashed a steely grey, making him nearly the spitting image of Yuto and suddenly he wasn’t Yuya anymore, he was Yuto again.

It was one of these moments that a moment of weakness cracked him. All he’d done was ask Yuya if he was ok.

Then he spoke, called him Shun (Yuya never did that, it was always Kurosaki, Yuto was the only one who ever called him Shun), and looked up at him with those soft, familiar grey eyes. For a moment he was no longer speaking to Yuya but Yuto again.

That one moment of weakness was all it took and he kissed him, kissed Yuto, called him Yuto.

 

The lips that found his in the darkness felt so warm and right, so familiar.

“Yuto?”

He was Yuto wasn’t he? He had Yuto’s face and memories, so he had to be. And these feelings for Shun, these were Yuto’s right? Closing his eyes he pressed back, accepting the affections being poured onto him.

Rough, calloused hands cradled his head as lips sough his out, needy and demanding. Strong arms shifted to hold him close.

“Yuto, I missed you so.”

“I know, but I’m here, I’m always here,” he replied, bumping their foreheads together.

“Do you remember the first time Yuto, during the quiet of battle?”

He nodded, nuzzling into Shun’s neck. “It was a risk, but one worth every minute of it. You told me you wanted ‘no regrets’ between us. Do you still have none?”

Grey eyes met gold in the dark of the night, fingers twisted together.

“Not one Yuto, not one.”

 

Yuto, he’d called him that twice, no more than that now, and not once did he protest and insist he was Yuya as he so often did when people made that mistake.

‘ _This has to be Yuto_ ,’ Shun told himself. ‘ _He’s back, somehow he’s back_.’

 

Hands twisted together as they were once again consumed by the dark of night, the silence of an empty battlefield and the shared, burning passion between them.

 

Fingers twisted through Shun’s hair and warm lips nuzzled his neck, the silence broken only by the soft murmurs and gasps of his name. Shun’s hands moved down his back to grab his hips and the soft gasps became a muffled cry as he buried his face into Shun’s neck.

“Kurosaki…”

 

Everything about him was so Yuto, from how he spoke, how he kissed (how he loved), how his fingers ran through the tresses of Shun’s teal hair. Everything, so why, why were the eyes that he found himself looking into so vividly red? Why did that voice now call him Kurosaki and not Shun?

 

A pang of sadness struck as Shun looked down at him, pain in his eyes.

‘ _No,_ ’ he thought. ‘ _No, don’t look at me like that, like I’m some stranger, like everything we just did was a mistake._ ’ He slid a hand along Shun’s cheek till it was caught in one of his hands and held there.

“Please…” He directed Shun’s head down, bringing their lips together once again. “Shun.”

 

Shun didn’t even know if this was Yuto or Yuya anymore, and in the dark as he held him close, he was beginning to wonder if he cared anymore, or even if it mattered.

 

Maybe he’d always been Yuto, and Yuya was the intrusion in his mind. Or maybe he was both of them at the same time, sharing a body and memories. Or perhaps he was something else entirely; he had no idea who he was any more.

He wasn’t sure, and as he lay there taking in every kiss, every touch, every rush of passion given to him, he wasn’t sure if he even cared.


End file.
